Happy Valentines?
by Orphelin
Summary: A look inside Nikki's journal on Valentines Day [slight fluff]


Happy Valen . . . what?

A late Valentines Day Fic that just popped in my head. Sorry if its not great, I haven't written anything in awhile (due to my writing class doing resumes instead of short stories). Yes, I get a lot of my ideas when im in class, go figure. Anyways, this is in Nikki's point of view, if you couldn't tell. Enjoy!

xx

_Nikki's journal, keep out._

February, 14, 20xx  
12:30pm

Right now, I am sitting in the changing stall at the Tacky Barn listening to the loudest songs I can find on my mp3 player. You would be surprised how hard it is to drown out love music even when your mp3 player is up on bust and you're hiding in the furthest possible corner of the mall you can find. I remember why I hate Valentines day so much. Pink hearts are strung everywhere, love songs over every speaker, couples making out in every corner, and I've only been here for two hours. Do you know how many people I had to pry apart in the Tacky Barn alone!? Yeah, I didn't think so.

For the past two hours, I've sold more pink T-shirts then I ever seen in my entire life. How many times can one girl wear pink and not get sick of it!?

Except for the cowboy. That one was just, wrong.

February, 14, 20xx  
1:45pm

Jen and Caitlin have been bitten by the so called 'love bug'. However, I am not surprised. Around 1pm, while I was on my lunch break, they managed to hunt me down and once again, share their views on love and happiness. I did the usual, rolled my eyes and told them that it was just a corporate holiday that business's use to suck money out of our pockets.

As expected, Caitlin gave me a blank stare then proceeded on to tell me about a date she was going on tonight with "The One," some brunette or something. I ignored her then finished my meal and told the girls I rather go back to the Crappy Barn then listen to more stories that would put romance novels to shame. The both of them did this, I don't know, pout face but let me go back to work, but not before Caitlin sprayed me with this new perfume she bought for her date.

I currently smell like rainbows, lollipops, and sunshine.

February, 14, 20xx  
2:17pm

My mp3 player has just died. For the love of God help me.

February, 14, 20xx  
2:55pm

Jonsey stopped by work and found me, once again, back in the changing stalls in the Cracky Barn. He said his 'Happy Valentines' and sat down across from me. At this point I was rocking back and forth with my arms around my knees muttering 'make it stop' over and over. Jonsey thought I was crazy so he kissed me on the cheek and said he would be back later to see me.

The only thing I want right now is for this holiday to be over.

February, 14, 20xx  
3:26pm

Jude and Wyatt came by the store to check up on me. Jonsey must have told the others I was cracked and they got worried. The gang should know by now I hate valentines day.

Wyatt wrote Marlo a song and wanted to know if I wanted to hear it. I glared at him and he got the hint. Wyatt, and everyone else in the gang, knows not to mess with one of my glares, especially on Valentines Day. He said 'some other time then' and took a rather nervous chug of his coffee.

Jude, on the other hand, had a double date, with who? I don't know. Marilyn needed a favor so he was happy to help out. Not that I could care, I never really pried into Jude's personal business that much.

February, 14, 20xx  
4:00pm

Jen ran into the store, just as I was about to get supper too, and told me Jonsey fell in the parking lot and sprained his ankle. Being the nice girlfriend that I am (it feels weird just writing that) I explained the situation to Chrissy and she let me take the rest of the day off, even though another few hours I would be off anyway but I was allowed to get away from love music and pink so that was fine by me.

I hope Jonsey is ok . . .

February, 14, 20xx  
9:00pm

Well, I am not at the hospital, nor am I at Jonsey's house feeding him soup and listening about how much his ankle hurts. Now, at this very moment, I am on my couch, leaning on a sleeping Jonsey and half watching some boring chick flick he rented for us to "watch."

He faked falling to get me out of work and said that was his Valentines Day gift to me. I would have kissed him then and there but instead, in a very casual manner, I lightly hit him on the back of the head and told him he could have hurried up (leaving me there for about five and a half hour). Of course, I couldn't stay mad, and we came back here and put the movie on.

It would have been a perfect night too, he even lit candles, if Caitlin didn't call to say her date bombed.

Or if Wyatt didn't call to say that Marlo wrote him a song too.

Or if Jen didn't call to say Caitlin wouldn't stop crying.

Or if Jude, well, Jude didn't call, but it still made me wonder what was going on.

Oh well. I guess Valentines day isn't so bad. But if Jonsey leaves me there for more than five hours ever again I swear he won't see another Valentines ever again.

Even if he is a good kisser.

xx

Like it? I won't be surprised if you don't, it's only a quick one anyways. And yes, you can go nuts by listening to bad music over and over (for Nikki it was all the love music everywhere). It happened to me (don't ask). Anyway, review if you liked it!


End file.
